For Love Is
by We'llHaveWingsEventually
Summary: For love is too good to last forever, they both knew that. But it didn't stop it from hurting. Shizaya/ Izuo pairing, just working through writer's block and hoping to break some hearts.
**Hey guys this is kind of to get me over writer's block don't hate me this is a two part installment thingie idk anymore help I am dying.**

 **Its a cooler effect if you read this in black background and white font. Guide -** **Present time** _Past time_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **" Love, like immortality for the soul, is too good to be true"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It is raining.**

 **.**

 _It was sunny._

 _._

 **The sky is a dark, ashy grey.**

 **.**

 _The sky was a deep, endless blue._

 _._

 **The beeping that fills the room is an oppressive reminder.**

 **.**

 _The beeping that filled the room was intrusive to their sleep._

 _._

 **Izaya watches Shizuo sleep, his lover's expression pained with labored breathing.**

 **.**

 _Izaya watched Shizuo sleep, his lover's expression peaceful with soft breathing._

 _._

" **Come on, Shizu-chan."**

 **Izaya grips Shizuo's hand, impatient for the man to open his eyes.**

 **.**

" _Come on, Shizu-chan."_

 _Izaya gripped Shizuo's hand, impatient for the man to leave the house._

 _._

" **Shizu-chan…"**

 **Izaya studies the form of his lover, sickly in the fluorescent light.**

 **.**

" _Shizu-chan…"_

 _Izaya studied the form of his lover, sickly in the sunlight._

.

 **Shizuo's body convulses, hoarse coughs racking it violently.**

 **Izaya watches in powerlessness**

 **.**

 _Shizuo's body convulsed, hoarse coughs racked it violently._

 _Izaya watched in powerlessness._

 _._

 **Shinra examines all he can about the ailing man,**

 **He shakes his head, his heart heavy.**

 **.**

 _Shinra examined all he could about the ailing man,_

 _He shook his head, his heart heavy._

 _._

" **Izaya."**

 **.**

" _Izaya."_

 _._

" **I have some bad news."**

 **.**

" _I have some bad news."_

 _._

 **Shizuo... He….**

 **.**

" _Shizuo….. He…_

 _._

 **Hasn't...**

 **.**

 _Has…_

 _._

 **Got much time left."**

 **.**

 _Stage Four…_

 _Lung Cancer"_

 _._

.

.

 _It was a sunny day. The sky was a deep, endless blue. The beeping that filled the room was intrusive to their sleep. Izaya watched Shizuo sleep, his lover's expression peaceful with soft breathing._

" _Good morning, love."_

 _They had special plans for the day, a trip to Enoshima for the day._

" _Come on, Shizu-chan."_

 _Izaya gripped Shizuo's hand, impatient for the man to leave the house._

" _Shizu-chan…"_

 _Izaya studied the form of his lover, sickly in the sunlight._

 _They were walking to one of the shrines, but Izaya had to keep stopping so Shizuo could catch up._

 _Shizuo gave him a half hearted smile in an effort to soothe his worries._

 _Stopping to rest against a stone wall, he started to say something._

 _Shizuo's body convulsed, hoarse coughs racked it violently._

 _Izaya watched in powerlessness._

 _Shinra examined all he could about the ailing man,_

 _He shook his head, his heart heavy._

" _Izaya…_

 _I have some bad news._

 _Shizuo….. He…_

 _Has..._

 _Stage Four…_

 _Lung Cancer."_

" _What? How?"_

 _Izaya turns sharply to Shizuo, at a loss for words._

" _But you quit! You quit smoking after we started dating! How?"_

" _He must have been smoking heavily for a longer period than thought."_

" _What? Have you relapsed?"_

 _Izaya flinched at the accusation in his own words._

 _Shizuo flinched at the accusation too._

" _Izaya, I swear I never bummed any since then!"_

 _Shinra had a thoughtful expression on his face._

" _Shizuo, when did you first start smoking?"_

 _Shizuo looked down at the floor._

" _Ah…. When I was about… 13 years old…"_

 _Both Shinra and Izaya stared at him wide eyed._

 _Fourteen years..._

 _How had it progressed so much in only fourteen years?_

 _Because of just how much he smoked._

 _When they had started dating, Shizuo went through a pack or three a day._

 _And now…._

 _He had Lung Cancer._

 _Izaya felt it slowly happen, and couldn't stop it._

 _His eyes burned, his vision blurred._

 _He began wailing._

 _Sobbing._

 _His knees wobbled, and he collapsed by Shizuo._

 _He latched onto the blonde's hands, weeping into his lap._

 _Shizuo was eerily calm._

 _Not so much calm, as silent._

 _Why?_

 _Why did this have to happen now?_

 _I started smoking to deal with the stress._

 _I started getting more stressed when Izaya entered my life._

 _I smoked more._

 _I kissed Izaya._

 _He couldn't handle the smell of smoke._

 _I stopped smoking for Izaya._

 _So why?_

 _Why am I not allowed this?_

" _Well, we will have to begin treatment immediately… but to be truthful…_

 _It would be a miracle if it helped any."_

 _Even Shinra was crying a little._

 _Izaya curled into Shizuo, sobbing, his tears soaking into his bartender outfit._

 _Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya._

" _I don't want to be hooked up to any damn machines and pumped with chemicals if it won't help."_

 _Izaya said nothing, he knew._

 _He knew._

 _That it wouldn't help,_

 _And that Shizuo wouldn't be able to deal with it._

 _But how could Izaya deal with it?_

 _Months._

 _They spent the months together._

 _Izaya was no longer Informant-san._

 _Shizuo was no longer The Body-guard._

 _Shizuo, his Shizu-chan, grew weaker._

 _He would cough most of the time, blood would stain everything._

 _Now._

 _Now they were here._

 _._

 _._

 **Shizuo is awake now.**

 **Nearly immobile, but awake.**

 **His lips are cracked.**

 **He smiles at Izaya slowly.**

 **Izaya is crying.**

" **Hey… aren't you supposed to be a god or something?"**

 **Izaya looks up at the odd question.**

" **Gods…"**

 **Shizuo is out of breath.**

" **Gods aren't supposed to…"**

" **Gods aren't supposed to cry…"**

" **Cry… over… monsters…"**

 **Izaya's tears have stopped.**

 **And they start again with a vengeance.**

" **Monsters aren't supposed to die."**

" **Ah… well…"**

 **Shizuo gives a shaky, rattling laugh.**

 **He closes his eyes, he is tired.**

 **Izaya lays his head down on the bed.**

 **They have nothing left to say that hasn't been said.**

 **Izaya listens to the beeping of the monitor.**

 **His heart seizes when it begins to slow down.**

 **Quickly.**

 **Too quickly.**

 **Shizuo moves, Izaya watches him from the corner of his eye.**

 **Shizuo reaches out a pale, skinny hand to Izaya, cupping his face and pulling him closer.**

 **They kiss.**

 **Shizuo's lips are cracked.**

 **Izaya's lips taste like smoke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Silence**_

 **…..**

 **….**

 **...**

 **..**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****


End file.
